Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 1\dfrac{3}{4} \times 3\dfrac{3}{4} $
Explanation: $ = \dfrac{7}{4} \times \dfrac{15}{4}$ $ = \dfrac{7 \times 15}{4 \times 4}$ $ = \dfrac{105}{16}$ $ = 6 \dfrac{9}{16}$